Falling in love at a coffe shop
by nicky40
Summary: Bella Swan has a normal life at Saint Geoge's Academy, until her life get's turned upside down after a Cullen's start attending there, and specially when she meet's a gorgeous broonze haired boy, will love spark between them? AU-ALL HUMAN!


**Author's note:**

**So here's a new story idea I wanted to try and I feel like I should apologize for the other one's I haven't finished , so first of all I want to clarify this is only an idea so I'm not sure if I will follow it through it's actually really up to you and if you like it. Secondly I want to leave clear before some of you freak out with the story when you see Tanya and Jacob being so close to Bella, don't worry there will NOT be any love triangles between any of them so no need to worry about that!**

BPOV

"Tanya don't you want to go to Sammy's for some hot cocoa" I asked my roommate, and best friend Tanya, while I fixed my blue scarf around my neck.

"Aw bells why didn't you tell me before I'm already in my pj's", Tanya told me sticking her head out the doorframe of her room.

"I don't know, I guess the idea just popped into my head", I replied with my left hand already on the front door's knob.

"If you want I can change and go with you", she offered, but I saw the tired bags under her eye's it was better if she rested.

"Nah, I'll go by myself do you know if Jake's busy", I asked her thinking of my other best friend for company.

"Don't even walk into his dorm I made that mistake a few minute's ago, he's with Nessie and unless you want to see him and my sister like _that_, I suggest you don't interrupt them", she said with traumatized look.

I chuckled and tried to block the mental image from out of my head I had known Reneesme since she was little so this was gross, "Don't worry we'll hit Jake tomorrow at breakfast for causing that trauma in your brain".

"Of course we'll kick his ass ninja style", she said imitating a high kick.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The walk down to Sammy's which was the school's coffee shop wasn't more than five minutes, the reason why I loved this place so much was because of the mood it had, they always were playing great music, and the cocoa was delicious, it was the kind of place where you wished to be when it's raining outside, and your inside reading.

As I walked I noticed there was a moving truck parked along one of the dorms on the boy's side, and I couldn't help but gawk as they unloaded a plasma T.V, and from what I saw a very fancy looking stereo and CD's.

This at first used to surprise when I saw kids here pull up in fancy cars, or when I saw how much money Jacob and Tanya were able to spend with out risking going to college. That was another reason why I loved Sammy's the prices were cheap, and it actually belonged to my uncle Samuel, to whom I was truly grateful it was thanks' to him that I was abele to afford coming to a boarding school so expensive like Saint George's academy, but since my uncle was paying my tuition and practically everything, the least I could do was work at the shop to try and repay him and at the same time try and earn some money for college.

I continued walking through campus and finally arrived, the place was practically empty, which I liked since I planned on continuing reading my current book, _'Pride and Prejudice'_.

"Hey Tyler do you know if my uncle is here today", I asked one of the guy's who worked with my uncle.

"No you just missed him Bella, he left like five minute's ago", he told me.

"Oh well I'll say hi to him another time, can you get me some hot chocolate with marshmallows, and toast", I told him smiling, I always felt like he head a little crush on me so I always flirted my way into getting extra marshmallows.

"Sure thing Bells it'll be right up".

EPOV

"Hey guys try to be careful with that stereo, it's really special", I told the movers as they unloaded my sound system into my new dorm.

We had just arrived at Saint George's Academy, which according to my parent's was the best option we could take for our senior year and get more college acceptances.

"Hey Eddie, you know any place were we could order a pizza", my brother Emmett asked me as he carried pink pursue who was probably his girlfriend's.

"Em we just ate an hour ago, remember you ate two big Mac's how much more food can a person eat", I told my brother surprised of the capacities of his stomach.

"You'd be surprised remember the time he almost ate an answering machine", Jasper said shaking in laughter.

I remembered the answering machine incident, and almost fell on the floor laughing with Jasper.

"Come on guy's let it go, I was ten and I was hungry, it wasn't my fault", Emmett said with a shrug.

"Your still thinking about food", Rosalie said appearing behind him with Alice trailing behind.

"Baby you know when I'm not thinking about food, I think about you, so don't feel bad", he said hugging her.

We all laughed at his comment.

"Edward, Edward guess what", Alice said jumping up and down, next to me while she squeaked.

"You took a DNA test and were not really related", I asked hopefully joking.

"No you butthead", she said while she smacked my head, and I'd never admit but that girl knew how to throw a punch, I felt instantly sorry for Jasper.

"Rosalie and me, get to live in a dorm with two other entire people isn't that cool", She exclaimed while she continued to bounce like a ball.

"Sorry Ali but I don't believe you could find one half person to live with", I told her sarcastically.

"Oh you know what I mean, I haven't meant them yet but we actually have to go shopping on e of my roommate's has no taste in fashion whatsoever", she said with an undignified look on her face.

"Whoa Ali you don't even know the poor girl and you already snooped around her closet", Jasper exclaimed surprise.

"Well off course what better way than to get to know someone than by their clothing", Rose answered happily.

"No way to really know someone you have to have an eating marathon with them, DUH", Emmett exclaimed as if it were the most obvious thing on earth.

"Ok guys how about you continue unloading stuff into our dorm, while I go exploring around campus", I said when I started feeling like I was spending too much time with my family.

"Way to go bro you're going hunting", Emmett said with a wicked smile.

"For hot babes", Jasper responded immediately.

"Hell yeah", both of them said at the same time while they high fived each other.

"Idiots", Alice and Rosalie exclaimed in unison smacking them on the head.

I just carefully backed away slowly, defiantly questioned how I've survived seventeen years of being with these people.

I had to admit there was a big difference between this school and my old school. From what this academy seemed there were a bunch of spoiled rich kids.

My family had always been wealthy due to grandparent's investments and my father's successful career as a surgeon, but we had been raised to be humble, and not care only about money.

As I continued my exploration, I was suddenly attacked by two girls who came from out of nowhere.

"Hey you're new here aren't you", a blonde asked me, she was pretty but from what I saw she wasn't my type.

"Yeah we arrived here today", I told her politely.

"Would you like to go out with me on Friday", A girl with curly brown hair asked me.

At first her bluntness surprised me, but then I saw how both of them were dressed with mini skirts and shirts that left to much cleavage exposed. And sure I'm a guy and I don't complain about women dressing sexy, but this duo was just screaming `_I'm desperate'_

"Sorry no, I like going out with a girl who I know what her name is", I told her annoyed.

Her face became immediately shocked, "Well my name is Jessica Stanley, and believe no guy ever says no to me", She said putting her hand on her hip, her friend imitated her posture.

"Yeah you can't say no to Jessica if you know what's good for you", the blonde girl responded.

"I'm truly sorry to disappoint you Jessica, but I'm going to have to turn your offer down", I said as if I truly regretted it.

"Well, um what's you're name", She asked, and I noticed what a nasal sound her voice had.

"Edward Cullen", I told her.

"Well Edward I'll forgive you this time for being so cute, so when you're ready to go out just give me a call", She said opening her purse and pulling out a piece of paper with her number.

"And I'm Lauren Mallory Edward, you know you can like call me if you like totally like want to", the blonde said stupidly.

"Come on Lauren why are you so stupid", I heard Jessica tell Lauren as they walked away.

It was only my first day here and I had already been hit on by the school sluts from what I could see.

I continued walking until a place caught my eye, from what I saw it was some sort of coffeehouse called Sammy's, I looked at the sky it was beginning to rain, then I looked at my backpack which had the book I was currently reading, so if they had good music and good food my night was going to be set.

As I came closer to the shop, I saw it was practically empty except for a very pretty girl who was sitting there reading; now I had even more reasons to go in.

BPOV

I was completely submerged in the wonderful world of Ms. Elizabeth Bennett and Mr. Darcy, when I noticed it started raining, I smiled to myself this night couldn't be getting better, but then again I was wrong as I usually always am, and "Hey Jude" by the Beatles started playing.

I took a good sip of my chocolate, and continued my reading only to be interrupted by voice of someone I didn't know.

"Hey that's a good book you've got there", A manly voice said from behind me.

'_A man who thinks Pride and Prejudice is good, this is too good to be true'_, I turned and saw a familiar face staring back at me.

"Oh hey Mike", I said as I saw Mike Newton behind me, we weren't precisely friends we was very popular at school and for some reason he insisted on hitting on me.

"Hey Bella, as I was saying that is a very fine book you have in your hands", He said trying to sound elegant.

I bit my lift softly trying to hold back my laughter, Mike may be a jock but he isn't known for being particularly smart.

"I didn't know you we're such a Jane Austen fan", I told him sincerely.

"Off course I'm a huge fan I've seen all the movies and I've read the book Pride and Prejudice, you know the one about the boy wizard with the lightning scar", he completely sure of himself.

I couldn't take it any later and I burst our laughing, "I'm sorry Mike but I believe those Harry Potter, and their by J.K Rowling, not Jane Austen".

"Oh yeah you're right, ha ha I really got confused", he said shrugging.

I was very tempted to respond, _'Ya think!' _but being the polite girl my mother raised I just kept my thoughts to myself.

"You know Bella I was actually thinking that maybe you'd like to go out with me Friday night", Mike asked me.

Before I even had the chance to scream no, a sudden velvety voice came from behind Mike.

"Hey Babe sorry I'm late my plane got delayed", the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen in my life said.

"Um, don't worry about it", I managed to choke out struggling for words.

"And you are", Mike asked with disgusted expression looking, at the stranger who I know had to call my knight in shinning armour.

"Edward Cullen, and I'm afraid she won't be available on Friday", Edward responded him in a low angry voice.

"What's it to you if she goes out with me", Mike asked him sticking his chest out, I could see Edward doing the same and the last thing I wanted to start was a fight.

"I'm sorry Mike but Edward's my boyfriend, so it's kind of his business", I tried to tell Mike politely.

He simply sneered, "Well Bella when you feel like having a real man you where to call me", Mike said walking out of the shop.

"I'm sorry, I just thought you looked a little uncomfortable", Edward said slipping his hands into his pockets.

I finally took a good look at him, his face was very handsome with prominent features, he had emerald green eyes which where just breath taking, and his hair was bronze and tousled, with a body from what I could see wasn't half bad at all.

"No, I mean thank you, he's always trying to ask me out I was running out of excuses to turn him down", I told him smiling and blushing.

"Well than it was my pleasure to serve you miss…..", he told me motioning with his hand for me to tell him my name.

"I'm Bella Swan", I told him trying to keep my cool.

He smile the most beautiful smile I had ever seen, "Bella, you know that means beautiful in both Spanish and Italian", he told me charming as ever.

"Really I had no idea", I said with cheeks bright red.

"No need to blush it fits you", He said smiling warmly.

I immediately turned to look at my shoes, "Um thanks".

"Pride and Prejudice, that's a good book", he said looking at the book I was holding in my hands.

"Yes I'm kind of a Jane Austen closet fan", He told me smiling.

Dear god I was on the verge of hyperventilating over this guy.

"She's really good no doubt about that", I told him happily finally a smart handsome guy, why are those so rare?

"Hey do you mind if I join you, I'm actually looking forward to catching up on some reading", He told me pulling out an edition of _'Oliver Twist'._

As if I could refuse, "Sure I could use some company".

Edward really turned out to be a really funny and nice guy, we also had a lot in common, we were definitely going to be friends, but I wasn't hoping for more.

"Oh man I love this song", Edward said as he started taping his fingers on the table.

"Hey me too", I said as "Every breath you take" by the Police started playing.

'_Oh can't you see you belong to me!", _we both sang completely off key.

'_Every breath you take, every move you make, every vow you break, I'll be watching you",_ we continued to sing as the son faded.

"We should record an album some time", Edward said sarcastically.

"Yeah right", I said laughing.

We continued talking and goofing around for while, until I noticed how late I must be.

"Hey Edward what time is it", I asked looking at his silver watch.

"Um, it's five past ten, wow time sure fly's", He said surprised.

"Yeah it does, hey I think I'm leaving know it's getting kind of late", I told him picking up my stuff.

"Yeah me too, But you know what I'll walk to your dorm", Edward said getting up from his chair.

"Oh Edward you don't have to do that, you don't even know your way through campus yet", I told him honestly.

"Yeah but I _want_ too", He said with that irresistible crooked smile of his.

"Well ok let's go".

"This campus is truly huge", Edward said as we came closer to my dorm.

"Yeah it almost took me a month to memorize it", I said jokingly.

"Well I guess I'll use you in the mean time as my personal tour guide", Edward said smiling mischievously.

"What make's you think you're so lucky", I asked him mockingly.

"Well I can seduce you into doing it", he said smiling.

I hit him playfully on his shoulder, "Hey".

"Kidding!", He said trying to avoid the punch.

"Oh well, um here's my dorm, thank you for walking me Edward", I said fidgeting with my keys.

"Well it was nice meeting you Bella and it was all my pleasure", he said leaning into me.

"Goodnight", He said kissing my cheek softly, and I felt like my heart was about to explode.

"Night", I responded dumbstruck, it wasn't my fault he smelled so good.

He started walking away leaving me stunned on the door.

"Hey Bella", He screamed turning around.

"Yeah", I asked like an idiot.

"Tomorrow after class you're going to give me a tour of campus".

All I could do was nod, and I was almost sure I heard him chuckling, but one thing was for sure with Edward in the picture my life was never going to be the same.

_**Review if you want me to continue it, or if you liked it, and if you think it sucks you're also free to tell me.**_


End file.
